


FLEEBAG: TAGO BELL SAGA

by sparklyyangel



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Priest Kink, Slow Burn, Taco Bell, i guess u could call it... creepy pasta XD, its the entire reason i got into this fandom lol, lets be honest thats what ur here for, not actually a creepypasta, spooky burgers, spooky spaghetti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyyangel/pseuds/sparklyyangel
Summary: fleebag and the preest go to tago bell
Relationships: Fleabag/Priest (Fleabag)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	FLEEBAG: TAGO BELL SAGA

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I whached this tv specificly cuz I heard there was a sexy preest. I was not disapouinted XD

fleebag was stareing at the preest, because he was hawt.

and then fleebag said "DO THE SECKS ON MEEEEEEEE" and then the preest runs away and screemed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" because hes an preest but also because this is slow bruning fic and also im to cathlicc to rigt smut so this is NOT gonna be a lemon, its more like limes or uther citruses.

and then fleebaf said "ok" "what about tago bell"

and then the preest said "ye" and then they went to tago bell

Mean While

they ordered tagos but then the saleswaiter said "I am sorry, we do not have tagos. only spagetty n borgers"

"OH NO WHAT COULD OF DID THIS!11111111111" preest screemed and leave bad yelp review

"idk" said the sails waiter

"but, this is an tago bell?" ask fleebag, very confused, but just wasnted to go on a date with the preest so "why not just get the spagetty an bogers" she sugggest

"ok" he said catholicly

and then they sit on across the table, she stares into his betiful iridescent orbs, blushening. he was sooo hawt, he looks just like moriarty from sherlocc (AN if u don't no who that's is then GO WHACH SHURLOCC RIGT NOW. the bbc one, not uther versions that don't havwe hawt guys)

then the waiter interrupts her day dreeming "here ur spagtey an birgus"

Mean While

"there is some thing SINISTER about this spagett burgrr!1111111" said preest. the food had no eyes, yet it seamed to stare back at him evily.

"u mean aside from the fact that its a _spagetty and burges?_ " fleebag sarcasmed. it was a strange food after all. she was starting to eat it but suddenly...

...

...

...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1111111111111" the preest screemed, stealing the spaghte borgers and eat if before she could

and then

he fainted

"WHAT HAPEN?! IT WAS POSIONED?!11111111" fleebag screemed

and then the waiter said "he is been cursed!111111 he has only thr33 days to live, only the tago of the true tago bell can save him now..."

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNN!111111111_

_TO BE CONTINUE~_


End file.
